Sem Barreiras para Amar
by F.TomokoLeMarie
Summary: Dizem que o último ano do ensino médio é o melhor ano da vida de uma pessoa. Lily, 17 anos, é popular, inteligente e admirada por muitos, mas de nada disso adiantou quando ela se viu apaixonada pelo melhor amigo do seu irmão, o esquisito James Potter. /UA /JamesxLily
1. Prólogo

_**N/A.:**__ Olá Potterheads! Vamos a alguns avisos sobre a fic:_

_*É universo alternativo (UA), por isso não estranhem as mudanças de enredo;_

_**Alguns dos seus personagens também são diferentes em relação ao livro para se encaixarem melhor com a trama e evoluírem com ela;_

_***Não irei prometer atualizações toda a semana, mas já deixo claro que essa fanfic já tem final esboçado;_

_****A fanfic será narrada em terceira pessoa com a Lily. Se houver a necessidade eu colocarei outros personagens narrando e avisarei no início;_

_*****Não vou utilizar o Peter Pettigrew nessa fanfic porque não houve motivos pra isso depois que eu já tinha toda história elaborada._

Boa Leitura! Nox!

* * *

**Prólogo**

Nossa história se passa na cidadezinha de Hogsmead, montanhosa e distante de Londres. Era uma cidade de famílias que viviam a gerações ali e era conhecida por ser muitíssimo pacata e hospitaleira.

Os Evans era uma dessas famílias. Eles possuíam três filhos, Petúnia de 23 anos, Lily e Sirius de 17 anos. Os dois últimos estudavam na Hogwarts High School, mas eram completos opostos. Lily era ruiva e mais baixa que Sirius, era inteligente, tocava piano, era ginasta desde os nove anos e líder de torcida da escola. Sirius era moreno e muito alto, passava o dia "surfando" nas montanhas de neve que circundavam a cidade, gostava de jogar residente vil nos sábados – ao invés de Lily que sempre comparecia as festas da escola.

Ele tinha três melhores amigos, James Potter, Remus Lupin e Marlene McKinnon. Juntos os três primeiros se denominavam os marotos, um grupo de "deslocados" da escola. Enquanto que Marlene caiu de pára-quedas na vida daqueles três no primeiro ano do ensino médio, quando se mudou para Hogsmead.

Lily tinha seu grupo de amigos, mas sempre estava com suas amigas de fundamental, Dorcas Meadows e Emeline Vance – todas eram líderes de torcida como ela. E ao contrário de Túnia e Sirius, Lily namorava o astro do time de futebol, Amos Diggory.

Mas a nossa história não terminou por aqui, ao contrário, foi depois do verão de 1978 que tudo mudou. Quando a nossa Lily se apaixonou pela pessoa mais improvável que alguém podia imaginar: James.


	2. O cara misterioso da Lily

Todos esperariam por ela, Lily pensava enquanto suspirava no seu quarto, trancada e sem expectativas de que algum dia sairia. Estava pensando em Dorcas e Emmeline, se divertindo e no seu namorado, Amos. Não que ela sentisse algum ciúme em relação aos amigos dele, ou alguma garota, Amos era um cara legal e um namorado maravilhoso.

Ela verificou o relógio acima do móvel lateral da cama, marcava 21:30 p.m. Novamente um suspiro escapou. Não tinha o que ela pudesse fazer, era regra de casa permanecer no último domingo de férias em casa e se prepara para o início do ano. Sua barriga fez um barulho estranho e se contraiu por vontade própria. Fazia mais de cinco horas que ela não comia nada!

Mas ela não queria sair, estava relutante. Só que na terceira vez ela saiu da cama, calçou os chinelos e ajeitou o shorts de malha que usava. Era verão na europa naquela época e estava realmente quente. Desceu as escadas e passou despercebida pela sala de tv e foi em direção da cozinha

— Hey. – Lily falou quando viu James Potter assaltando sua geladeira como costume.

— Hey. – Ele falou.

Lily precisou lembrar de como piscar os olhos, porque havia ficado surpresa.

— Eu te conheço? – Ela perguntou débil. Porque ele não se parecia nada com o James que ela conhecia, exceto pela camiseta da banda que ele e Sirius eram fãs.

O amigo mais baixo que o seu irmão Sirius. Que vivia vindo a sua casa com Remus e Marlene nos finais de semana e virar a noite de sábado jogando. Mas não, ele não podia ser. Estava bem alto, com ombros largos e o cabelo mais comprido. Também tinha pego um bronzeado, porque disso não acontecia por aqui.

— Tomou muito hidromel, foi? – Ele falou abrindo uma latinha de coca-cola e colocando a lasanha no forno elétrico.

— Não. – Lily abriu a dispensa, pegou o pão e foi a geladeira. – Desculpe. Não te reconheci. Sem luz. – Lily apertou o interruptor e ligou mais luzes da cozinha, como se fosse uma boa desculpa.

— Certo.

Aquele silêncio estava incomodando ela, não como das outras vezes. Porque Lily não falava com eles quando estavam na escola, na verdade, Lily nunca saiu muito daquele círculo de pessoas com quem ela convivia.

Passadas rápidas vieram até a cozinha e Marlene McKinnon apareceu vestindo um shorts jeans e uma camiseta bordo.

— Porque a demora James? – Ela viu Lily e de um sorriso fraco. – Oi Lils. – Depois virou-se para James. – Estou com muita fome, Jay!

Ela resmungou. Lily fingiu que não prestava atenção – tinha seus princípios em não se meter com os amigos do irmão –, mas naquela hora ela estranhou. Achava que Marlene gostasse de Sirius, porque... Bom, era óbvio, somente aquele ogro que não percebia o que estava acontecendo.

— Vai demorar, Lene. – James disse.

— Então tá. – Ela cruzou os braços e fez bico. – Mas não coma antes de mim!

James riu. Lily reparou como ele tinha mudado, muito.

— Certo. Certo. Guarde meu lugar, okay?

— Uhum.

E saiu. Lily fez belos dois sanduíches, passando por James foi até a bancada e sentou-se. James olhou dos sanduíches a ela. Lily se sentiu incomodada como ele olhava para ela.

"_Okay_" ela pensou. Talvez fosse mesmo uma ilusão de ótica, mas ela precisava verificar. Ainda mastigando ela espiou pelas faixas do cabelo vermelho.

Ele tinha os cabelos bagunçados como sempre, e o nariz retinho como ela lembrava. Porém, os olhos estavam ficando cada vez mais verdes.

— Algum problema?

Lily se assustou e começou a tossir. Foi do outro lado, pegou um copo e o suco de laranja na geladeira. Chegou a quase beber tudo.

— Nossa...

— Não me assuste assim, James. – Ela falou pausadamente.

Lily percebeu que pela primeira vez ela disse o nome dele, e sem ser forçada por alguém, ou etiqueta.

Ele fez um muxoxo, pegou uma cadeira e ficou sentado ao lado do forno. Lily rapidamente encheu seu copo com suco e voltou a comer.

— Vai dar conta disso tudo ai, Evans?

Ela lembrou-se dessa vez de terminar de mastigar o sanduíche.

— Vou sim. – Ela falou de costas. – Não se preocupe.

— Ah.

Lily ficou com aquele "_Ah_" na cabeça por alguns minutos. James estava brincando com algum jogo de mão.

— O que quis dizer com "ah"?

James demorou, mas deixou de lado o brinquedo.

— Ah, de... Achei que se você não quisesse, eu aceitava o outro sanduíche..

"_Folgado_" ela pensou.

— Você está preparando lasanhas! – Lily lembrou.

— É pra Lene. Não pra mim. – Ele respondeu bagunçando o cabelo.

Lily engoliu a próxima desculpa que tinha pra tirá-lo dali. Não estava gostando nenhum pouco da sensação de estar quase de costas pro cara que é melhor amigo do seu irmão.

Falando nisso, onde estava Sirius? E Remus?

Ela maneou a cabeça e começou a comer o outro sanduíche.

— Me diga que você detergente no seu sanduíche. – Sirius apareceu de shorts jeans e uma camisa cinza desbotada.

"_Se ele não fosse meu irmão... Melhor nem pensar em terminar a frase_" Lily guardou a nota mentalmente.

— Não seja estúpido, Sirius, eu tinha seis anos.

— Você colocou detergente no seu sanduíche? – James perguntou e Lily foi obrigada a olhá-lo novamente.

Ela permaneceu quieta.

— James. Você está fabricando o forno, ou você gosta de me ver aturando os dramas da Lene? Ela é louca sabia?

— Eu escutei isso, Sirius! – Lene gritou.

Lily achou que somente Sirius era maluco, agora precisava incluir Marlene na lista. Ah, e James também. E ela mesma, porque, o que Lily Evans fazia num mesmo espaço que o Potter e seu irmão Sirius?

Ela também queria descobrir.

— Aposto que estava torturando ela com balas de morango.

— Você me conhece. – Ele ficou quieto e Lily estranhou. De repente ela percebeu aquele incomodo que ela já conhecia. Sirius estava olhando para ela como um psicopata pelas costas dela. – Hey! – Ele gritou.

— Ai! Sirius! – Lily deu um tapa no ombro dele. – Se manda!

Sirius ria enquanto que James prestava atenção nos dois.

— Eu moro aqui, irmãzinha. – Sirius pegou o copo e tomou um gole.

— Sirius. – James avisou.

— Achei que iria naquela festa da praia. Todos os seus amiguinhos estão lá. – Ele falou irônico.

— Você sabe bem o motivo para eu estar dividindo o meu espaço da casa com você e os seus amigos! – Lily falou seu copo.

— Será que o Aminhus está se comportando? – Lily não respondeu, ela olhou James que levantou as mãos em "não tenho nada a ver com isso". – Oh, você confia cegamente nele!

— Sirius. – James pediu de novo. Lily mordeu o lábio pensando em enfiar o resto do sanduíche na boca dele.

— Não se preocupe tanto Potter por tentar me ajudar.

— Hey. Ela deve estar morrendo de medo de não passar pela porta...

Foi muito rápido pra que qualquer um dos dois visse. Lily, que ainda tinha o copo agarrado, o jogou contra ele. Sirius estava todo ensopado.

— Dê graças por eu não jogar o copo também!

Lily olhou furiosa para os dois antes de sair e foi com o prato até seu quarto. Bateu a porta e sentou na cama, que dava uma visão para o céu aberto daquela noite. Lily costumava ficar ali quando pensava.

Porque Sirius tinha que ser tão idiota? Porque ele não podia agir como irmão normal?

Lily pensou em Túnia, que havia saído da cidade a três anos. Ela sentia falta da irmã, Túnia sabia como controlar os ânimos dos dois. Mas seu nome não era comentado fazia muito tempo, por conta do pai deles.

Quando olhou para o relógio novamente já passava das 22:30 e ela decidiu descer. Seus pais estavam na sala de estar, com as malas no chão e uma expressão de cansaço.

— Olá. – Lily disse ao pé da escada.

— Oh, minha filha. – Disse a mulher que Lily chamava de mãe. Rose era agora a mais baixa da família, os cabelos castanhos avermelhados e olhos azuis. Usava um vestido azul royal e sapatilhas. – Senti tanto a sua falta!

Elas se abraçaram, seu pai vinha mais atrás. Usando uma blusa de manga e um short de brim. O senhor John Evans.

— Ei, princesa. – Ele falou dando um abraço e um beijo na testa dela. – Tudo certo? Onde está o Sirius?

— Na sala de tv. – Lily respondeu. – Marlene, Remus e James estão lá.

— E porque você não está com eles?

Lily sorriu sem jeito e deu de ombros, fingindo cansaço.

— Estava terminando de arrumar minha bolsa pra aula. O uniforme. E fiz um lanche. – Ela disse simplesmente.

Para os pais, Lily e Sirius eram grandes amigos, mas eram completos opostos. Não que Lily não gostasse dele, ao contrário, amava o irmão. Mas ele não parecia que gostava dela e Lily sabia o motivo, a popularidade. A "sombra" que ela fazia nele.

— Certo. – O pai de um aperto no ombro dela. – Vamos subir e vamos direto dormir.

— Pode deixar. – Lily disse enquanto via eles subindo as escadas. – Vou tomar conta deles.

— Sei que vai, princesa. – Seu pai acompanhou a mãe até o segundo andar.

Lily estava indo a cozinha guardar o prato, terminou de lavar e guardou a louça. Quando estava passando pela sala Lily viu James encostado no batente da porta.

E ela ficou em dúvida se ele tinha escutado a conversa deles, ou se deveria ignora-lo e voltar para o quarto.

Mas de todos os defeitos que ela tinha, Lily era curiosa demais.

— Hey...

— Você gosta de dizer isso. – Ele riu de canto.

Quem o visse ali não diria que ele era um completo nerd, alucinado por bandas de rock e jogos sangrentos. Parecia um _bem _cara normal.

"_E bonitinho_" ela se pegou pensando "_Ó céus. Não_!"

Ela colocou o primeiro pé na escada quando James fez um barulho com a garganta. Lily virou-se e ele agora a olhava de um jeito estranho.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas pedindo que ele falasse alguma coisa.

— Ah... – Ele maneou a cabeça. – Nada não.

Lily não respondeu, ela começou a subir as escadas quando teve a ligeira impressão de ter escutado James dizer:

"_Nos vemos amanhã_". Só que ela sabia que isso não iria acontecer.

* * *

Lily escutou a buzina do carro de Amos quando terminou de se ver no espelho. Arrumou a saia preta rodada e saiu fechando a porta.

Como chefe das líderes daquele ano, Lily estava muito disposta naquele dia. Havia treinado muito durante os meses de férias com Dorcas e Emmeline e ensaiado quase que por completa a coreografia daquele ano.

— Estou indo!

— Tchau, amor! – Disse a mãe da cozinha.

— Se cuide, princesa.

Saindo pela porta da frente ela desceu as escadas de cimento e viu o namorado com seu carro estacionado, a porta aberta para ela. Lily sorriu. Amos usava seu uniforme do time de futebol, um óculos ray ban.

— Hey! Gata!

— Oi, Amos. – Lily bateu a porta do conversível Maverick vermelho. – Tudo bom?

— Tudo e com você? Dormiu bem?

— Bem. Dormi muito bem. – Ela sorriu.

Lily deu um beijo nele e Amos passou a mão sobre o ombro dela depois que ligou o carro. Ela rolou os olhos.

— Amos.

— Sim? – Ele perguntou.

— As duas mãos no volante. – Lily pediu.

— Mas Lils...

— Você quer continuar me buscando como sempre faz ou não?

Ele pareceu pensar quando pararam na última sinaleira antes da rua que os levava para a HHS. Amos tirou o braço e engatou a marcha, segurando o volante como ela pediu.

— Não fique assim, Amos. Meu pai tem regras...

— Seu pai não está agora aqui, Lily. – Ele falou irritado. – Poxa, fiquei sem te ver ontem na festa.

— Eu disse que não podia ir.

— Eu sei. Só estou lembrando você. – Ele falou quando pararam no vasto estacionamento de carros.

Lily não havia entendido o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Quando saíram, seus amigos vieram ao encontro deles, e ela não conseguiu perguntar a ele o que era.

Dorcas Meadows era baixinha, mas se fazia ser vista. Com o cabelo comprido e mechas coloridas que ela diziam ser sua marca registrada. Emmeline Vance vinha com ela balançando o cabelo amarrado e ajeitando a saia. Elas tinham o mesmo uniforme de líderes como o dela, as letras da escola na blusa e bolsas laterais.

— Meninas!

— Oi Lily! – Falou Emme acenando e chegando até ela.

— Oi Lilíca! – Disse Dorcas precisando se elevar um pouco por ser mais baixa que ela e abraça-la. – Tudo bom com você?

— Tudo certo Dorcas. – Lily suspirou aliviada por vê-las – Mas e aí, como foi à festa? Me contem as novidades!

— Foi legal. – Emmeline colocou a mão sobre a cintura. – As chatas da Beauxbatons estavam lá, mas os caras da Durmstrang estavam lá então tinha homem pra todo mundo!

— Uau! – Lily falou baixinho só para elas, empolgada. – Não me digam que o Marshall estava lá...

— Estava. – Dorcas disse com pesar e soltando uma risada em seguida.

— Ai! Não! – Lily riu, e as duas riram junto.

— Mas nem estava tão bom assim! Né, Dorcas?

— Yeah, sem você não tem...

Algumas meninas começaram a soltar gritinhos e suspiros do lado delas. Elas olhavam ao redor para ver o que elas estavam vendo. Porque nada passava despercebido por nenhum aluno da escola. Não adiantava ser invisível em Hogwarts.

— Mas que merd... – Disse um dos meninos.

Lily virou-se para o lado oposto onde eles haviam colocado o carro.

— Aquele não é seu irmão? – Dorcas perguntou.

— É o irmão dela, mas quem é o outro?

Lily reconheceu o cara ao lado de Sirius de imediato, porque James estava olhando ela. Ele era o cara "misterioso". Sirius acenava para outros alunos quando Lene pulou no pescoço dele. Remus vinha da entrada e cumprimentou eles um por um.

Quando eles estavam passando por eles, Sirius disse:

— E aí, Lily! Dorcas. Emmeline.

— Oi, irmão da minha melhor amiga cujo nome eu sempre esqueço. – Dorcas falou. Emmeline riu.

Lily maneou a cabeça.

— Oi Lily.

Ela viu os olhos de James pela lente do óculos de sol. Ela continuou vendo o grupo de "descolados" ir em direção ao portal da escola.

— Quem era ele? – Perguntou um dos meninos do time. Amos olhava para Lily como se ela tivesse a culpa por ter chamado a atenção do "cara novo".

"_Eu sou ruiva, por Deus! Um radar ambulante de localização!_" ela pensou enquanto ignorava o olhar do namorado e mexia no cabelo vermelho.

— Lily?

— Oi?

Emmeline chegou perto e Lily se encolheu.

– Você conhece o _gato_-moreno-aluno-novo? – Ela fez questão de falar devagar a primeira palavra.

"_Ah, era só isso_" ela pensou.

Dorcas soltou risinhos. A ruiva olhou novamente para James antes de responder sem se virar para ela.

— Ele não é novo, Emme. – Lily ajeitou a bolsa e começou a andar pelo mesmo caminho. – É o Potter!

— _O QUE!?_ – Todas as garotas ao redor dela exclamaram surpresas.

Lily sorriu e viu-se com as duas amigas ao seu lado. Mais atrás o pessoal do time de futebol vinha e as meninas extravagantes de Hogwarts. Eles atravessaram o portal e encontraram uma enorme faixa: "Bem-vindos!".

— Nosso último ano, hein Lily!

Ela reparou quando Sirius e seus amigos olhavam o mural com as salas enumeradas e os papéis de cada um com os horários. James havia trocado os óculos e tinha o costumeiro, armação redonda. Ele bagunçava o cabelo, de novo, ela pensava. Sirius reparou e deu uma cotovelada nele indicando a localização dela.

— Que foi Lily?

Ela deu um pulo. "_Vou_ _matar o Sirius depois dessa!"._

— Vamos ver a madame Hoch? – Ela tentava não ficar vermelha. – Preciso falar com ela antes do horário.

— Claro.

— Hey, Lily?

— Depois nos falamos. – Ela respondeu a Amos. Dorcas e Emmeline olhavam suspeitas. – Não perguntem.

Lily deu uma última espiada e não os viu mais ali. Respirou aliviada e foi falar com a treinadora. Esse primeiro dia de aula já estava se tornando uma grande mudança de rotina. E ela não estava preparada para isso.

_Literalmente_ ela não estava preparada para qualquer coisa naquele dia. Ela deveria ter mesmo fingido que tinha quebrado o tornozelo na escadaria, ou ter quebrado mesmo o tornozelo.

O motivo? Severus não estava na mesa que eles ocupavam no laboratório de química, ao contrário. Era James que sentava no seu lugar.

* * *

**N.A.: Lily vai ter um ano bem diferente do que ela achava que seria. O que Amos queria dizer a ela? Será que a relação com seu irmão irá melhorar? Porque Túnia deixou Lily e sua família? ****E agora com James entrando na vida dela, será que ela será a mesma de antes?** Obrigada pelas reviews meninas, fico muuuuito feliz que tenham gostado Thaty** e **Mrs. Nah Potter**! Até o próximo! Bjos.**


	3. Sentimentos que ignoramos

**Aviso** da professora Minerva no café da manhã de hoje!

"_Irei direto ao ponto com vocês. De quem foi a ideia brilhante de soltar o hipogrifo no salão comunal da grifinória? Os alunos envolvidos por favor compareçam a minha sala imediatamente!_"

- Ferrou Malfoy.

- Cala a boca, Albus. Seu irmão já tá olhando pra gente!

- Eu disse a você que era uma péssima ideia!

- Tivemos a nossa vingança.

- Você teve. Agora Rosie vai achar que eu estou me envolvendo nos seus crimes ediondos!

- Potter fale como uma pessoa normal. Não como a sua prima...

- Que foi que disse, Malfoy?

- Oi. Rosie. Belo dia não?

- Não. Algum idiota soltou um hipogrifo no nosso dormitório. - Ela olhou Albus. - Você não saberia quem foi né?

- Nadinha de nada.

Rosie estreitou os olhos, pegou o garfo e cravou no bolo que estava no prato de Scorpius.

- Espere pra ver Malfoy. Vou fazer você chorar como mulherzinha... - E foi para a mesa da grifinória com os amigos.

- Ela me adora.

- No seu mundo psicótico né?

- Vamos terminar o café?

- Okay!

- Não diga as coisas de boca cheia!

- Certo!

* * *

**Pra quem gosta de Ler a Nota da Autora!**

Oi Geeeeeente!

Desculpem a demora pelo capítulo, mas muitas coisas (boas) aconteceram nos últimos tempos. E espero que continuem assim, ainda tenho muitas coisas pra fazer nesse semestre! Hehe. Enfim, fiquei afastada por algum tempo pensando não só nas outras coisas que eu tenho projeto, mas também na fanfic. Pra vocês entenderem um pouco, eu comecei a pensar nela de trás pra frente, então algumas coisas não se encaixavam muito bem ainda na minha cabeça, mesmo tendo em mente o que fazer com os personagens. Mas não vou dar spoilers.

A única mudança que eu vou acabar sendo obrigada a fazer é: _Transformar a Lily como narradora._

Espero que entendam que nada vai mudar, somente que não vai mais ser em terceira pessoa e sim em primeira.

Era isso beijinhos! Boa leitura e bom final de semana!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Eu fui obrigada a tirar prova de que não era uma ilusão, belisquei meu braço de leve, mas o Potter continuava no lugar onde meu amigo deveria estar sentado. Logo que me viu ele ficou me analisando como no dia anterior com o Sirius, como se ele não fosse o culpado por aquilo. E convenhamos, era pura vingança do meu professor de laboratório.

Tudo porque no ano passado eu não alcancei a média e a madame Hoch ordenou que ele me desse média para seguir para o último ano. Tudo bem Potter, pode parar de achar que a culpa é sua, eu queria dizer.

— Senhorita Evans. – Vi meu professor de laboratório, Daniel Loffbug, com seu usual look "jaleco duas vezes maior que o corpo". – Aqui está o formulário das aulas. Seria interessante se a senhorita tomasse logo o seu lugar ao lado do senhor Potter?

— Olá, professor Loffbug. – Me virei e encntrei Severus encostado na porta, com mexas do cabelo preto cobrindo o rosto. – Oi, Lily.

— Senhorita Evans! – Ele pediu enquanto voltava a sua mesa e me olhava indo até a minha mesa.

Severus fez um olhar de pesar e deu de ombros. O professor se aproximou e começou a dar indicações a ele. Severus era o garoto mais inteligente do nosso ano, eu não conseguia me equiparar a ele – e meu melhor amigo.

— Oi. – Escutei James dizer por fim.

— Oi. – Disse sem vontade. Não me levem a mal, Potter é um cara legal, mas não fazia a minha cabeça pensar em trocar mais de duas palavras. Principalmente agora que ele estava assim, desse jeito, como se... Como se ele tivesse saindo do filme 17 Outra vez, e ele era o Zac Efron.

— Você... Hum. – Ele tossiu com a garganta, como se quisesse chamar a minha atenção. – Bom, você, Lily, quer começar com a atividade?

— Sério mesmo? – Perguntei alarmada, era o primeiro dia! – Atividade?

— Valendo nota.

— Eu sei. – Disse irritada. – Eu estudo aqui desde sempre sabia?

Ele sorriu. Potter parecia ter feito branqueamento nos dentes, porque estavam iguais ao tampo da bancada.

— Sim. Eu sei que você é Lily Evans e você sabe que eu sou James Potter. Melhor amigo do seu irmão.

Eu não credito que ele estava dizendo isso. Ele não percebia o meu sarcasmo?

— Uau. Quer um prêmio?

— Não é época pra sua TPM. – Ele falou rindo. Abri a boca esperando que meu cérebro mandasse alguma mensagem curta e grosseira pra ele calar de uma vez essa boca (bonita). — Que foi?

— Me passa a atividade. – Eu disse e ele obedeceu.

Senti os dedos dele, quentes, sobre os meus e meu coração se agitou dentro do peito. E meus olhos foram na direção dos deles. Instantaneamente como a corrente de eletricidade veio, senti meu rosto esquentar e parei com o contato visual, tirando a folha dele.

Quando me virei para começar a ler encontrei Amus olhando pela porta para mim, como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Depois foi puxado por alguém que usava a jaqueta do time.

Severus me olhava encostado com as costas na parede. A menina ao lado dele tinha acabado de sentar e ele então virou-se para ela.

Me atrevi a olhar o meu parceiro. Mas Potter estava limpando os tubinhos de ensaio. Suspirei aliviada e comecei a ler o enunciado, tentando evitar a lembrança de Amus e Severus.

Potter não disse uma palavra me questionando, só fazia o que pedia o enunciado e não dirigiu nenhuma palavra, exceto: sim, passa o tubo? Não o outro!. Só isso.

Quando deu a troca de aulas me apressei para falar com Severus. Eu o reconheci de longe, porque, ninguém em Hogwarts tinha cabelos tão negros asism. Cheguei batendo no braço dele, e ele sorriu quando me viu ao lado dele.

— Hey, Lily.

— Oi Sev. Como foi as férias?

Ele riu e passou a mão nos cabelos. Que depois que receberam um boa corte de tesoura a alguns anos, deixou de ser tão seboso.

— No mesmo. Fiquei com minha mãe em Londres. E uma semana com a família do meu pai na Holanda. Nada a documentar sobre isso.

— Entendo. – Eu trazia meus livros próximos ao meu corpo e tentava não esbarrar em ninguém no corredor.

— Mas e as suas, Chefe? – Eu ri quando ele me lembrou das líderes, de repente parou e fez uma careta. – Não. Não! Rainha do baile da turma de 1978, como foram as férias?

— Sev! – Eu fiquei vermelha.

Acabei perdendo a linha de raciocínio quando Potter passou ao meu lado com Sirius, eles cochichavam e andavam como se estivesse escondendo de alguém.

— Lily?

— Ah. Desculpa, Sev. Eu acabei me perdendo. – Eu ri abobalhada, claro, porque eu me preocuparia com os dois? – Bom, primeiro. – Falei enumerando os fatos – Minhas férias foram boas, tivemos aulas extracurriculares das líderes. Segundo, eu não sou a rainha do baile ainda...

Grupos de estudantes começaram a aparecer aos montes, trocando de salas. E num momento ou outro eram interrompidos para cumprimentar alguém.

— Mas você está bem com os outros alunos! Você pode bem ser escolhido como rei do baile.

Ele riu e ficou vermelho. Tampou o rosto e maneou a cabeça.

— Eu não posso ser.

— Ah, qual é? Você é o cara mais inteligente, simpático e legal que eu conheço.

— Desse jeito eu vou ficar bem vermelho. – Nós dois rimos. – Mas eu não posso mesmo. – Ele continuou com aquilo.

— Um motivo?

— Um motivo? – Ele repetiu. Pareceu pensar, mas desistiu suspirando. – Eu...

— Lily! – Eu vi Amus vindo pelo corredor, cercado de jogadores. Estava de cara fechada. – Oi.

— Oi, Amus. – Disse Severus. Eles nunca se cumprimentavam. Amus não entendia porque eu ainda continuava amiga dele, mas eu nunca levei a sério. – Vou indo. Nos vemos.

E saiu.

— Claro! Tchau! – Eu falei mais alto e ele voltou acenando.

Os meninos deixaram Amus comigo e disseram que veriam ele depois.

— Algum problema? – Eu perguntei.

— Não. – Ele falou grosseiro. Eu fiquei parei no lugar, pronta pra dizer algo quando ele me interrompeu: - Desculpa, eu quero dizer... Vamos comigo até o meu armário?

— Eu... – Pensei se queria ir com ele.

Amus era o cara que eu sonhei a namorar a muito tempo, eu não me lembro ao certo. Ele é engraçado, razoavelmente bonito, inteligente, e outras qualidades. Mas desde que eu o conheci, sabia que iria namorar ele. Seria protegida e amada – ele era um romântico extremista.

Apesar dele dizer que me amava e que me esperaria o tempo que fosse, eu sabia que era algo difícil pra ele. Era até a formatura. Ele vivia me lembrando isso no ano passado.

Só que desde as férias, as coisas estavam estranha. Estava ficando mais frio do que em época de natal.

— Claro. – Eu disse em seguida. Senti a mão dele procurar a minha, eu sorri quando entramos quase cambaleando pra dentro daquele monte de alunos.

Sério, os corredores eram enormes, porque eles insistiam em andar em grupos maiores que sete alunos?

Não foi difícil chegar aos armários porque estava quase dando o horário de voltar. No caminho, soube que Amus tinha a mesma matéria que a minha – mesmo não sabendo se eu ficava feliz com isso. Ele me contou que teriam treinos todos os dias no campo. E eu comentei que ficaríamos quatro dias da semana diretos, começando por segunda-feira. Mas no caminho até a sala ele me parou.

— Lily, sobre antes. – Ele começou. "Sim" eu disse. – Eu não queria ter dito aquilo no carro.

Eu comecei a repassar tudo que havia acontecido até aquele momento, quando eu me lembrei "Pra você lembrar que ainda tem namorado", era algo assim. Suspirei preocupada, será que eu havia dito algo tão ruim assim?

— Eu só. Bom. Estamos namorando por tanto tempo e vivíamos juntos. Agora. – Ele falou um pouco chateado. – Estamos os dois bem ocupados.

— É verdade.

— E ainda tem o idiota do Potter que parece que está...

— O que tem o James?

Ele me olhou surpreso. Eu também estava, eu nunca o chamava assim. Não com ele. Nem na frente dele.

— Me desculpe, o Potter. – Eu e corrigi. – O que tem ele?

— Eu sei que ele é o melhor amigo do seu irmão. – Amus não gostava de Sirius, e o sentimento era recíproco, eu sabia. – Mas ele vive na sua casa. Ele parece que te persegue.

— Amus. Não sei o que você pensa que está acontecendo. Mas não está!

— Isso mesmo senhor Diggory. – O professor Bins saiu pela porta e nos analisou, um por um. – Vamos entrando, por favor?

— Claro. – Amus foi na frente. Eu ia acompanhando os passos.

Vi Dorcas estendo a mão e me mostrando o lugar vago entre ela e Emmeline. Ela mexia as mãos frenéticamente no ar. Foi quando algo me chamou a atenção no fundo da sala, Sirius e o resto do pessoal olhava Amus se dirigindo ao lugar dele; exceto o Potter.

Quando eu percebi, Sirius estava com uma cara péssima. O que tinha acontecido?

* * *

Eu decidi não comentar nada sobre o que havia acontecido entre eu e o Potter. Ou a conversa estranha de Amos, com Emme e Dorcas. Estava tentando entender o que Amus via em Potter pra achar que ele estava interessado nela, porque isso não podia acontecer. Isso não combinava com nenhum de nós dois.

Somos como água e óleo. Não nos misturávamos e não tínhamos nada em comum, era visível a qualquer um isso.

— Lily? – Emmeline me chamou quando eu terminava de me enrolar na toalha. Depois de um treino das líderes fomos as últimas que restamos.

Eu sabia que ela queria falar sobre ela, mas não dava pra discordar da madame Hoch. Bellatrix Lestrange era ótima como ginasta e com ela poderíamos chegar até as final do nosso campeonato regional. Só Emmeline que não gostava disso, eu e Dorcas preferimos nos manter fora da briga.

— Oi?

— Tá tudo bem? – Ela me perguntou olhando por uma fresta.

Parecia preocupada comigo, e não com a escolha da treinadora.

— Claro. Estou quase pronta. – Dei um sorriso.

— Certo. Vamos te esperar nas arquibancadas. – Ela já ia saindo.

— Okay.

Eu queria aproveitar o máximo de tempo sozinha porque depois teria que ouvir o monólogo de Emmeline e ainda me preocupar com a cabecinha da Dorcas, que hoje pareceu fora de órbita em alguns momentos no horário de almoço.

Lembrou-se então de Sirius. Da cara amarrada dele na aula de história, ele nunca agia dessa maneira quando estavam ali, somente em casa – algumas vezes. Sirius era o garoto problema, e eu a "perfeita", pros nossos pais. E além disso tudo, havia a sina de Amus com Potter durante o almoço – ele jurando que Potter estava mandando olhares para ela.

Sai e procurei minha roupa normal, uma calça de malha e uma blusa branca. Amarrei os cabelos molhados sem me importar e fui saindo.

— Na, na na, na na na na... Na, na na, na na na na na... – Eu comecei com algumas notas da música do ABBA. – You can dance... You can jive... Having the time of your life… See that girl… Watch that scene… Dig in the Dancing Queen…

— Hey Lily, você anda escutando essa porcaria?

Parei assustada ao reconhecer a voz do meu namorado. A figura dele encostado na arquibancada já de roupa trocada como a minha, sorridente. Nem parecia o namorado ciumento de quatro horas atrás.

— Você sabe que eu gosto do ABB. – Disse simplesmente

— E eu continuo não entendendo, docinho.

— Docinho, Amus?

— É amor, você é um doce!

— Eu iria dizer que você está bêbado, mas me lembro que você teve treino.

Amus sorriu. Mas eu não havia dito aquilo por brincadeira, estava boa em esconder minhas intenções, porque nem ele percebeu. "Docinho", que jeito mais estranho de me chamar, "ruiva" ou "lírio" combinariam muito mais!

— Vamos

— Espera! – Eu falei enquanto ele me puxava junto. – Eu combinei de encontrar com as meninas.

— Ah, eu mandei as duas pra casa.

— Você o que? – Eu levantei a voz, – Eu precisava falar com elas!

— E por quê? – Ele indagou. Merda. Eu pensei. – Não pode falar comigo, é isso?

Merda.

"Amus amor quero falar com minhas amigas porque meu namorado acha que o melhor amigo do meu irmão está afim de mim. Ele não está imaginando coisas?".

Eu não podia dizer isso pra ele. É como se tentasse fazer eu recitar que meu sonho é conhecer a Disney, e Amus acha isso idiota. Enfim. Ele continuou esperando que eu falasse. Então eu bolei algo bem convencível.

— Não! Amus era sobre os treinos, satisfeito? Queria fazer umas modificações, mas antes queria discutir com elas. Era isso.

Sai caminhando para as saídas, com uma tela de ferro de um lado e a arquibancada projetada do outro.

— Hey! Hey! Lily! Espera! Eu falei pra esperar!

— Amos. Chega. O que está acontecendo com você, por Deus!

— Você está chateada... ?

Ele fez aquele olhar preocupado de novo.

— Não, Amos. Não. Meu treino que estava puxado, estou cansada... – Eu disse pela última vez, não queria mais que virasse uma bola de neve.

Ele passou os braços sobre meus ombros e me puxou para perto dele. Me abraçando como um desespero. E o pior? Eu não estava sentindo nada.

— Vamos? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso de canto.

— Claro. – Eu respondi.

— Posso te fazer mais uma pergunta, Lily?

— Você já fez. – Eu disse.

Alguns alunos ainda estavam nas arquibancadas. Alguns estudavam e outros estavam se escondendo dos monitores.

—Acha que ele está diferente? – Amos perguntou sem sentido pra mim. Do que ou o que ele falava? Percebendo que eu não respondia ele prosseguiu. – Digo, as meninas das líderes estavam só falando dele no almoço.

Oh. James Potter. De novo.

— Nem reparei. – Eu cortei. – Ele não faz meu tipo. Eu não tenho interesse em nada que vier dele.

Escutei alguém pigarreando e olhei por cima da arquibancada. E lá estavam, Sirius-emburrado, Lene-surpresa, Remus-fingindo-ler-seu-livro e James. Meu coração se remexeu e eu parei por algus segundos, quando Amus passou por mim.

Estava tudo nublado aqui fora, mas eu conseguia distinguir ele. Porque ninguém tinha aquelas armações de óculos na cidade, exceto ele. Senti o ar faltando enquanto ele desviava o olhar do meu.

— Vamos?

Eu exitei indecisa. Mas a cara de desentendido de Amus me fez ir logo com ele.

— Sim! – Eu corri para onde ele estava o mais rápido que podia, com receio de não conseguir mais caminhar.

Fomos de carro até a minha casa e namoramos um pouco no carro. Não que eu gostase disso, mas estava dando o meu horário de recolher e eu estaria entrando em poucos minutos. Por sorte, quando eu entrei não encontrei meus pais.

Mas quando eu estava no segundo andar, perto do meu quarto, uma voz alterada vinha do quarto deles.

— Eu _quero_ o divórcio!

Um silêncio se instalou na casa e eu só conseguia escutar meu coração batendo forte no peito. E por algum motivo meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas e eu desabei no chão

Escutei os passos apressados vindo fora do quarto deles. Mamãe toda vermelha e o cabelo despenteado. Meu pai mais atrás com as veias na testas saltadas.

— O que...

— Lily. — Princesa – Os dois disseram. Eu negava isso. Não podia acontecer! Porque isso tinha que estar acontecendo?

Porque? Eles pareciam tão felizes quando voltaram de férias! Porque faziam isso comigo? Levantei apressada e fui ao eu quarto, tapando o rosto. Tranquei a porta e eu só escutava, enquanto estava deitada na cama.

— Você vai perder mais uma filha, John!

— Cale a boca!

— Não me calo! Seu patife!

— Eu não fico mais aqui pra escutar suas besteiras! – Minha respiração travou e meu coração se comprimiu.

Ele iria mesmo embora de casa?

— Isso! Vai embora!

— Eu vou dormir na sala! – Lágrimas caíam pelo meu rosto como se fossem cascatas..

— Vai embora!

— Essa casa também é minha por direito!

— Em pouco tempo não será mais! – Meu peito estava tão frio e tão dolorido que eu não conseguia me mover.

A porta bateu forte e depois disso tudo ficou em silêncio. Mesmo assim, eu escutava alguns choros do outro lado do corredor.

Acabei adormecendo depois de algum tempo, porque quando olhei no relógio que ficava na minha cabeceira marcavam 20:26 pm. Me levantei devagar porque da maneira que eu estava minha perna tinha ficado dormente.

Abri a porta devagar e constatei que ninguém estava a vista. Desci sem querer fazer barulho até a cozinha, onde tirei as tigelas de doces de frutas que eu tanto gostava. Sem sinal de alguém por perto. Peguei a colher da gaveta e me sentei na mesa improvisada no centro.

Logo que estava terminando e praticamente lavando a louça. Sirius veio entrando como um touro dentro da arena.

— Você é mesmo uma idiota, sabia?

— Não quero falar sobre isso. – Disse ríspida.

— Pode mentir pra quem quiser. Pros nossos pais. – Meu peito se contraiu de novo. Mas eu não podia deixar que o que eu escutei ele soubesse, desde que Túnia se foi ele ficou mais irritável e imprevisível. – Pro seu namoradinho e pras suas amigas. Mas tudo em você é mentira Lily.

Ele chegou mais perto e eu senti cheiro de cerveja. Arregalei os olhos e ele deu alguns passos para trás, como se percebesse que eu sabia agora que ele estava se embebedando por ai.

— Cale a boca! – Eu disse devagar. – Você está fedendo a bebida, Sirius! Você nem tem idade...

— Ah, não me venha com moral Lílian. – Ele quase berrava, como se fosse o rei da casa. – Eu escutei o que disse sobre o James...

Eu não iria falar disso com minhas amigas, do que aconteceu no laboratório, ou no final de semana. James Potter estava virando o tormento particular no mundo da Lily.

Achei que escutei algo lá em cima, mas Sirius estava bem concentrado com o que quer que ele estivesse pensando. Só de imaginar falando para Sirius sobre nossos pais já senti minha visão ficar turva.

— E daí? – Eu perguntei forte, engolindo o vestígio das lágrimas.

Sirius maneava a cabeça. Seus olhos azuis eram como uma imensidão do céu, tão lindos e tão calmos, agora bagunçados e ameaçadores.

— Você diz "E daí?". Você pode não perceber, Lílian, mas as pessoas têm sentimentos.

Pressionei os lábios e me apoiei com uma das mãos na bancada da pia.

— Me desculpe, okay, Six?

— Lily. Me escuta. Eu não quero suas desculpas. Não é com você que eu preciso acertar as contas...

— O que?

— Nada. – Ele cortou. – Olha, James merece um pedido de desculpas. E você precisa parar de mentir pra todo mundo que você não fala com a gente como eu e meus amigos.

— Sirius... Eu nunca! Você não pode achar mesmo que...

— Isso é só um aviso! Pára de mentir pra todo mundo a sua volta. Você não é mais aquela Lily.

— Essa sou eu Six.

— Não. – Ele olhou para cima e apontava com o indicador. – Isso é o que eles querem que você pense que é. O que todos da escola acham que deveria ser.

Ele falava como se estivesse filosofando, ou seja, bem bêbado. Eu gostava das líderes. Gostava de ser admirada. O que ele queria dizer com isso?

— Olha aqui Sirius. – Disse calma - Você pode me dizer que me conhece, mas não sabe realmente o que está falando. Eu gosto do que faço...

Eu voltei para a pia e peguei a esponja.

— Você não vai poder ser duas pessoas por muito tempo.

O que ele quis dizer com isso?

Ele pareceu menos irritado. Passou a mão nos cabelos e foi embora, subindo as escadas e batendo a porta do quarto, porque fez um barulho e tanto. Mas ninguém apareceu. Algumas lágrimas ainda vieram, malditas. Eu não queria chorar. Não queria chorar por mais nada. Eu estava bem como estava. Com Amus. Com Sirius. Com meus pais. E eu nem conseguia dizer isso ao Sirius.

Novamente a imagem de Túnia veio a minha mente. Túnia minha irmã que havia saído de casa, sem dar satisfações a nós dois. Pelo menos eu sabia agora que se devia ao meu pai, já que mamãe disse que assim ele perderia outra filha.

Suspirei pesarosa. Foi então que me lembrei. Túnia havia deixado um bilhete a ela antes de ir embora!

Correndo as escadas de dois em dois degraus eu cheguei mais rápido. Entrei no quarto e abri a primeira gaveta da cômoda lateral da cama. Um papel já quase amarelo tinha um recado dela, entregue por sua amiga – nossa vizinha a duas casas a direita – Amanda Venisa. E nele estava seu telefone.

Minhas mãos tremiam em cima do telefone enquanto eu girava as combinações. Logo eu escutei o outro lado da linha.

— _Alô?_

— Oi, Túnia? - Eu estava com meus pulmões quase sem ar.

— _Não é a Alison. Quem quer falar com ela?_ – Disse a voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

— A irmã dela...

— _A Lily?_ – Ela perguntou. – _Uau! E... Ela foi pra faculdade. Posso anotar o recado_?

— Isso. Só diga a ela que eu liguei? Se ela pode me ligar. Ela sabe do número. Eu preciso muito falar com ela.

— _Claro. Eu vou passar. Até mais Lily._

— Obrigada.

E a tal da Alison desligou. Não sabia que Túnia vivia com outras pessoas. Bom. Deveria ser possível já que ela havia ido a Londres para recomeçar a vida dela.

Olhei para fora e já estava começando a chover. Tomei um banho e coloquei o pijama.

Durante meu sono, pude ter certeza de que estava sonhando que era coroada a rainha do baile. E quando eu olhei ao meu lado era Amus, todo pomposo que estava ao meu lado recebendo a coroa dele. Depois mudou. Severus havia ocupado o lugar dele. E na última vez que eu o vi não era nenhum dos dois que estava lá, era James que segurava minha mão e com quem eu dancei minha valsa da formatura.

Acordei suada e o coração martelando. Meu rosto estava quente, obviamente vermelho. Tentei dormir de novo, e claro, mais uma vez, James me guiava pelo salão do ginásio durante a valsa.


End file.
